In a typical modem combination tool, two handles are pivotably attached to a jaw mechanism in the form of a pliers or a scissors. The two handles may be folded to closed positions adjacent to the jaw mechanism or to unfolded positions where the handles may be grasped to operate the jaw mechanism. Implements such as knives, screwdrivers, files, and the like are pivotably attached to the distal ends of the handles remote from the jaw mechanism. The implements may be pivoted to closed positions lying within or adjacent to the respective handles or to open positions wherein the implements may be used. The combination tool thus is functional for a wide variety of common applications.
The user is usually provided with a pouch for storing and carrying the combination tool when it is not being used. The pouch has a belt loop so that the pouch and the combination tool may be carried on the belt of the user.
Although combination tools have become popular for both professional and recreational users and are quite useful in many circumstances, the inventors have recognized that the existing combination tools have drawbacks in some circumstances. As to the combination tools themselves, the combination tool is ordinarily stored in its pouch in the folded configuration. The implements that are stored within the interior of the handle cannot be opened from their closed positions within the handles when the handles are folded. The handles must therefore be at least partially unfolded to access the implements. Once the implements are opened, the handles are shaped such that the use of certain of the implements, such as a knife blade, may be awkward and uncomfortable.
As to the storage pouch, carrying the pouch on a belt loop is not practical in some circumstances. For example, a worker who wears protective winter outer clothing may have difficulty reaching the combination tool in the pouch under the outer clothing. A backpacker who has the backpack suspended from a padded hip belt may not be able to attach the pouch to a belt. Many people do not care to use belts in some circumstances. The carrying of the combination tool may therefore be difficult or uncomfortable at times.
There is a need for an improved approach to both the functionality of the combination tool and its storage when not in use. The present invention fulfills these needs, and further provides related advantages.
The present invention provides a combination tool that incorporates both a jaw mechanism and implements that pivot between open and closed positions. The jaw mechanism and implements are fully functional. The combination tool allows the jaw mechanism to be operated in the usual manner when the handles are unfolded. When the handles are folded, the jaw mechanism fits asymmetrically within the handles in a manner that leaves a maximum amount of usable space for the implements and other structure. When the handles are folded, the combination tool is employed more in the manner of a knife, with a comfortably shaped handle and interiorly stored implements that open easily. Implement-locking techniques such as side locks may be used. The combination tool may be provided with an attachment structure that permits it to be conveniently carried in many circumstances without a storage pouch, or the combination tool may be carried in a pouch.
In accordance with the invention, a folding combination tool comprises a jaw mechanism including a first jaw piece having a first lug attachment, a second jaw piece having a second lug attachment, and a jaw pivot that joins the first jaw piece and the second jaw piece so that the first jaw piece and the second jaw piece may pivot with respect to each other in a pivot plane. The jaw mechanism is typically a pliers or a scissors. A first lug attachment spacing of the first lug attachment from the jaw pivot is greater than a second lug attachment spacing of the second lug attachment from the jaw pivot, producing an asymmetric structure. A first handle is pivotably attached to the first lug attachment by a first handle pivot lying perpendicular to the pivot plane, so that the first handle is pivotable about the jaw mechanism in the pivot plane, and a second handle is pivotably attached to the second lug attachment by a second handle pivot lying perpendicular to the pivot plane, so that the second handle is pivotable about the jaw mechanism in the pivot plane.
In one embodiment, the first handle comprises an attachment clip having a gate facing away from the jaw mechanism when the first handle is in the folded position. The attachment clip may be clipped to bulky articles, such as D-rings or metal loops, so that the combination tools may be temporarily attached to such bulky articles and conveniently carried in this manner. The asymmetric folding of the handles about the jaw mechanism provides sufficient space in the folded combination tool that the attachment clip is outwardly facing and exposed for use.
The second handle comprises a first side, a second side parallel to but spaced apart from the first side, a second-handle pivot pin extending between the first side and the second side at a location remote from the first lug attachment, and at least one implement pivotably supported on the second-handle pivot pin. A lock such as a side lock may be provided to releasably lock the implement into the open position.
Stated alternatively, a folding combination tool comprises a jaw mechanism including a first jaw piece having a first lug attachment, a second jaw piece having a second lug attachment, and a jaw pivot that joins the first jaw piece and the second jaw piece so that the first jaw piece and the second jaw piece may pivot with respect to each other in a pivot plane. A first handle is pivotably attached to the first lug attachment by a first handle pivot lying perpendicular to the pivot plane, so that the first handle is pivotable about the jaw mechanism in the pivot plane between a fully folded position wherein the first handle lies adjacent to the jaw mechanism and an unfolded position. A second handle is pivotably attached to the second lug attachment by a second handle pivot lying perpendicular to the pivot plane, so that the second handle is pivotable about the jaw mechanism in the pivot plane between a fully folded position wherein the second handle lies adjacent to the first handle and an unfolded position. The second handle comprises a first side and a second side parallel to but spaced apart from the first side. The second handle is desirably contoured in the manner of a conventional folding knife to have a comfortable feel in the hand of the user when the combination tool is folded closed, and the pivoting implements are opened. The jaw mechanism is asymmetrically positioned with respect to the first handle and the second handle when the first handle and the second handle are in their fully folded positions. The jaw mechanism lies at least in part between the first side and the second side of the second handle when the first handle and the second handle are in their fully folded positions.
Desirably, the second handle further comprises a second-handle pivot pin extending between the first side and the second side at a location remote from the first lug attachment, and at least one implement pivotably supported on the second-handle pivot pin. Each implement is pivotable in the pivot plane between a closed position wherein the implement lies between the first side and the second side and an open position wherein the implement is extended from the second handle.
The asymmetric attachment of the handles to the jaw mechanism positions the jaw mechanism primarily into the second handle when the handles are folded. The jaw mechanism is substantially clear of the folded first handle. The first handle therefore may accommodate features to which access is necessary when the handles are folded. In the preferred case, the attachment clip of the first handle is accessible when the handles are folded, as it must be to be used for attachment of the folded combination tool to bulky objects. The asymmetric positioning of the folded jaw mechanism also results in a maximum of usable space within the folded structure to accommodate the folded implements.
An important feature of these combination tools is that each implement of the second handle is pivotable between its closed position between the sides of the second handle and its open position when the first handle and the second handle are in their folded positions. That is, each implement pivots away from the first handle when the first handle and the second handle are in their folded positions.
The present invention provides a combination tool that provides a fully functional jaw mechanism when the handles are unfolded. When the handles are folded, the implements in the second handle may be opened (and optionally releasably locked open) without unfolding the handles. The handles are contoured so as to permit the combination tool to function in the manner of a knife when the handles are folded. The attachment clip on the first handle allows the folded combination tool to be conveniently attached to bulky objects, or to be stored in a pouch.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following more detailed description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention. The scope of the invention is not, however, limited to this preferred embodiment.